A Choice
by AyHaylay
Summary: Clare has a decision to make. K.C. or Eli?  Note: I do NOT own Degrassi or are affiliated with it.
1. The Message

The sun was shining through the window, cascading shadows all across my room, when I woke up. Today seemed like the perfect day. The smell of bacon and syrup filled the entire house as I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Clare!" exclaimed my dad as I sat down at the table.

"Hi, Daddy. Thanks for breakfast", I said sincerely, "it looks wonderful."

I always liked my dad's cooking. I rapidly ate my breakfast and bounded back up the steps towards my room. I quickly found my phone and checked it. I had a text from Eli as usual; he texts me at precisely 10 o'clock every morning.

I read the message and melted over every word.

_Hey love, what do we have planned for today?_

I smiled as I replied.

_How about a picnic at our favourite, secret spot?_

While waiting for his reply I checked FaceRange and had several notifications from Eli, Alli, and Adam. I also had a message. It was from K.C. I swiftly closed the webpage and ignored the message. I checked my phone again and Eli had responded.

_Sounds fantastic! I'll pick you up at 12:30._

I replied back as fast as I could.

_Perfect._

I went to the washroom and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and did my hair and make-up. However, the whole time I was thinking about the message from K.C…why would he message me? We ended on such a bad note, why would he ever think that I would want to talk to him? Just as I was pondering all of this, my phone buzzed, I had a text message. I expected it to be Eli, but it wasn't. It was from the last person I ever expected, K.C.

_Hey, Clare. Did you get my message on FaceRange? I really need to talk to you. Please._

I was completely puzzled and this left me extremely curious. I went over to my computer and signed onto FaceRange again. I opened the message from K.C.

_Clare-_

_Jenna and I broke up. She cheated on me. I remember when you and I ended things and you told me that she was going to cheat on me and that I'd regret breaking up with you. You were so right. I am so sorry. I'm not too hurt about Jenna breaking up with me because I never had strong feelings for her. It was always you, I've always loved you. I need to talk to you. Please, I need to see you._

_Love, _

_K.C._

My eyes lingered over the word love. A tear streamed down my face as quickly as I wiped it away. I didn't understand. I was so confused. Did K.C. still love me? What did this mean for me and Eli? What would happen if Eli found out that K.C. still had feelings for me?

I heard a honk and realized it was Eli. I put on my jacket and just as I was leaving my room, my phone buzzed. It was K.C. again.

_Clare…can we please talk sometime? Just the two of us._

I grabbed my bag and walked downed the stairs. Before I opened the front door I replied to K.C.

_Ok..._


	2. Confusion

As I stepped outside into the sunlight I noticed that Eli was leaning against his car waiting for me. When I walked closer to him it made me realize how perfect he was. His green eyes shimmered in the sun, the way his hair was perfectly swooped—every single hair was in the right spot, the way he smelled was always intoxicating to me.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Why hello, beautiful." he said.

I gave him a hug. I loved his hugs. They were perfect, just like him, although he would probably disagree with that fact. He opened the passenger side door for me and I slide into his car, well his hearse actually. He got in, started the car, and drove away.

The car ride was filled with teasing jokes and laughs. My phone all of a sudden buzzed. I debated on checking it but curiosity got the best of me. I pulled my phone out of my purse, took a deep breath, and opened it. It was from K.C. However, it didn't really surprise me.

_Thank you, Clare. You have no idea how much this means to me. How about we meet at the DOT at 8 p.m. tonight?_

I stared at the text message for a few seconds before replying. I hope I don't regret this.

_Sure. See ya at 8._

"Who was that?" Eli asked.

"Oh, it was just Alli" I lied, but what else was I suppose to say? I couldn't tell him it was K.C.

"She wanted to know what the homework for English was." I said, lying again. It was so hard to lie to him, but I had to.

"Oh Alli, so forgetful." he smiled.

I fake smiled back, trying not to look in his eyes.

We arrived at the typical abandoned parking lot next to the woods. I loved our secret spot. It was perfect and even better, we were completely alone and secluded.

We started walking into the woods. Eli grabbed my hand. His hands were perfect; it was like they fitted with mine. Whenever I was with him everything just felt so right, that I was meant to be with him right there and then.

As we were walking through the woods in complete silence I couldn't help but think of K.C. There has always been something between us. He was my first love. I couldn't just forget him like everyone expected me to. Maybe I can sort everything out when I talk to him tonight. But, there was still one question that was lingering in my head.

Do I pick who I really need or who I really want?


End file.
